


I'm in Love With The Shape Of You

by jjaesad



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Latino Character, Smut, headcanon real name, hispanic blackstar, latino blackstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaesad/pseuds/jjaesad
Summary: Please leave comments and tell me what you think of this quick story c:





	I'm in Love With The Shape Of You

The room was dark and quiet, the only sound coming from the two individuals who were currently in the middle of a makeout session, grinding on each other and moaning into each others throat.

The bluenette picked up the rather short female and laid her on the bed, kissing and nibbling at the skin of her jaw and neck. "Feh.... Felix..." She moaned out his real name. The tanned assassin only started using it after graduating from the academy a few months back and he gave her permission to use, even though she didn't need to ask to call him that.

The bluenette groaned at the sound of her voice, he then pulled away from her, grinning at the whine she let out when he moved away from her neck and chuckled as she pouted. He then started pulling off the lingerie she was wearing as a surprise for him when he came to her apartment. It was a wonderful surprise and she looked amazing in it, but sadly it had to come off sooner or later.

Star slowly started to pull off the lingerie she wore and smirked when she shivered at his touch.

The white lace bralette was the first thing to go and Star made sure his movements were slow so his fingers would teasingly trace her skin.

She panted a little and shivered more at his soft touch. The light tanned girl mewled and whined underneath him as his hands slowly undid the bralette. He finally pulled it off completely and tossed one half of the lingerie aside. Star then cupped her small breasts in his hands and gently started massaging them, rubbing her little nubs with his thumbs.

She moaned and wiggled a little underneath him. She lifted a hand and rubbed his chest, feeling his toned muscles under his shirt and biting her lip.

The bluenette leaned down and kissed down her chest leaving little red marks in his wake as he rubbed and squeezed an asscheek. He then took the nub of her breast into his mouth and sucked, maybe a little too roughly seeing as she let out a yelp.

She didn't tell him to stop however, she wasn't afraid of a little pain and she'd gotten used to Black Stars roughness when he was horny. She infact loved the roughness, but she always welcomed his gentle side.

The bluenette pulled away again causing another whine to escape his panting lover. He chuckled, "Be patient, _mámi_. I'll give it to you nice and rough in no time.." 

He continued to take off her lingerie, her white lace panties were next and he slowly pulled them off. Tossing the article of clothing aside, he leaned down and kissed down her stomach.

The bluenette stopped just above her womanhood and he changed his direction to teasingly kiss the inside of her thigh. He smirked mentally at the sound of her uneven breaths and little whimpers.

"F.. Felix... please...." She whispered.

" 'Please' what?" Star looked up at her and sat up, pulling away from her thigh. 

"Please fuck me, Felix.... pleasee.." She begged and panted.

Black Star grinned faintly as he gazed down at her admiring her body as he ran a hand down her stomach and squeezed her hips.

Tiny chest, wide hips, and thick thighs  along with beautiful light tanned skin. Her platinum, almost white, blonde hair with her gorgeous brown/hazel eyes. Yana was like a beautiful tanned angel.

The bluenette leaned down and kissed Yana deeply, biting her bottom lip and sucking on it. He then sat up and pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside and undoing his pants tossing those aside aswell.

He picked up Yana, "C'mere, _mámi._ " Star mumbled as he pulled her into his lap, kissing her again and spanking an asscheek.

"Mnphー!" Yana let out yelp mixed with a whine when Star spanked her, leaning against his chest as she started grinding her hips.

"You want it, _mámi_?" He mumbled into her ear and squeezed her thighs.

"Y.. yes, please Felix! Fuck me!"

Star chuckled before thrusting into her and pinning her back on the bed, holding her arms above her head. "Keep your hands there. Don't move them, _mámi_."

Yana nodded as Black Star began to pound her roughly, squeezing her hips and thighs tightly and roughly biting her neck.

She moaned loudly and her loud moans only fueled Black Stars actions as he flipped her on her stomach and sped up his movements. Groaning loudly as he spanked her again and pulled her hair, he loved her sounds and he wants to milk them out of her.

She moaned when she was spanked again, and moaned even louder when he pulled her hair.

The bluenette spanked his lover a third time and leaned over her as he fucked her to whisper in her ear in a raspy voice, "Who's my good little slut, hm?" 

She shivered and moaned out in a soft voice. "M.. meee..." He spanked her again, harshly this time. "I didn't hear you, _mámi_..."

"Me! I'm a good slut!" 

"Oohhh... yes you are, _mámi_...!" Black Star growled in pleasure and bit down harshly into her shoulder. She moaned again even louder then before, she was pretty sure Lord Death himself can hear her at this point. 

They couple were already nearing their climax as the bluenette pounded into her harder and faster, feeling knots and heat pooling at his stomach. He let out loud moan and pulled out, cumming on her back as he panted heavily.

Yana was in complete bliss after her climax and her limbs gave way, having her fall on the bed like a rag doll. Speaking of which, Black Star moved her as such, he pulled her into his lap as if she weighed nothing.

He held her and stayed in that position while they both catched their breath and snapped out of their post orgasmic bliss.

Black Star kissed her cheek after a few moments of calming his breathing and laid on the bed pulling her down with him, he cuddled her and kissed her softly and affectionately. A large contrast from the rough sex they just had.

Yana opened her eyes and smiled faintly after he pulled away from the kiss. She nuzzled his chest and he buried his nose into her hair.

"I love you, Yana.."

"I love you too, Star..."  

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you think of this quick story c:


End file.
